Buy me a pony
by princessdanica
Summary: When Veronica is woken by an argument outside Logan's hotel room she decides to sort it out. Things start to get interesting when she realises who's arguing...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Veronica Mars.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Veronica sighed as voices started to argue outside Logan's hotel room. She looked at Logan. He was sleeping soundly, an arm around her waist, oblivious to the noise outside. Veronica flicked her eyes over to the alarm clock. 08:30am it's dull red lights read.

Lying back Veronica listened to the people argue. Then she frowned. One of the voices sounded rather familiar but she couldn't place it.

Finally Veronica slipped from under Logan's arm, threw some clothes on and headed to the door, determined to give the rude people a piece of her mind.

She opened the door and looked at the people curiously. There was a man standing with his back to her. He was wearing a black business suit, his hair was a dark brown. He was facing a woman who was half a head shorter than him. Her shiny brown hair had red highlights in it and fell about her face in loose waves. She had a striking face, like an old Victorian photograph. Pale skin, fine features and piercing blue eyes. She was clad in a pair of jeans, a low cut grey shirt that showed off her curves and a dark jacket. But it was the little boy on her hip that caught Veronica's attention. He had dark blonde hair, dark eyes that he was rubbing with a small fist. He was 3 years old and had one arm wrapped around the woman's neck, clinging to her uncertainly. She stroked his hair absently. Veronica smiled at this, the little boy was her cousin Parker. She now recognized the man's voice as her Uncle Seeley's, the woman's as his partner Temperance Brennan.

Swiftly Veronica came up with a plan to end the arguing once and for all. She snuck up behind her uncle and stole his gun. He didn't even notice. Taking advantage of her tininess, she remained hidden to Temperance. She pressed the gun against her uncle's back and said in a deep voice,

"Freeze." Seeley did that and so did Temperance. Parker looked up and giggled. She winked at him. Temperance frowned, her blue eyes darkening.

"What do you want?" Seeley asked cautiously. Veronica grinned now.

"The same thing I've wanted my whole life but I've never gotten it," she told him seriously.

"I work for the FBI, maybe I can help you get what you want," Seeley bargained, his dark eyes never leaving Temperance's face. Veronica's smile deepened, lighting up her eyes.

"I'm going to hold you to that Agent Booth," she said. Seeley nodded.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. Veronica's eyes twinkled as she looked at Parker and Temperance. She took a deep breath audibly.

"Buy me a pony," she said seriously. Temperance's frown deepened and Parker let out a delighted laugh. Seeley let out a gasp.

"Veronica!" he cried and spun around.

"Uncle Seeley," she cried back, laughing as he picked her up in a hug and spun her around. She dropped the gun, Temperance bent to pick it up. She held it loosely in the hand that wasn't supporting Parker.

When Seeley finally put her down he asked her happily,

"Veronica what are you doing here?" She chuckled.

"I live in Neptune, what are you doing here?" was her response.

"Doctor Brennan and I are working a case," he told her, sobering slightly. Veronica's smile dimmed.

"The body found in the dorm at Hearst," she said and he nodded.

"How do you know about that?" Doctor Brennan asked, still frowning.

"I go to Hearst. The dorm was my boyfriends," She told Doctor Brennan. Booth shook his head.

"I should introduce you. Honey this is Doctor Brennan my partner. Bones this is Veronica Mars my niece," he said. Veronica held out a hand and said,

"Nice to meet you Doctor Brennan." Doctor Brennan handed Booth his gun and shook Veronica's hand.

"Please call me Temperance," she said politely. Parker, who had remained quiet patiently wiggled out of Temperance's arms.

"Veronica!" he squealed, throwing himself at Veronica, who scooped him up in a tight hug.

Booth smiled as he watched his niece hug his son. Parker was babbling away to Veronica at a million miles an hour. Veronica was smiling indulgently, replying to his lightning quick questions. He shot a thrilled smile at Temperance who returned it, their fight extinguished.

The door to the room behind them opened and Logan stepped out, awoken by all the commotion. His brown eyes were narrowed with confusion. Booth's eyes scanned Logan, noting his clothes had been quickly pulled on, that his face was still sleepy. He looked at Veronica, eyes narrowing when he realised her clothes were the same, her face was bare of make-up, her hair tousled.

"Veronica what's going on?" Logan asked, his voice husky from sleep. Veronica turned to him, shooting a blindingly bright grin his way.

"Logan this is Seeley Booth, my uncle," she said pointing to Booth. Logan stepped over and shook Booth's hand, his eyes watching him curiously. "His partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan," she said pointing to Temperance. "And this cutie," she said looking at Parker, "Is my cousin Parker."

"Uncle Seeley, Temperance this is my boyfriend Logan Echolls," she said smiling.

"So it was your dorm that the body was found in," Temperance said, her eyes bland as she looked at Logan. Logan nodded, looking at her in confusion. Veronica saved him.

"Logan, Uncle Seeley and Temperance are the FBI agent and Forensic Anthropologist the Dean told you were coming." Logan's eyes widened with comprehension and he nodded.

"Veronica why don't you guys get cleaned up then come downstairs and we'll have breakfast together," Booth asked, a tight smile on his face. Veronica sighed, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Sure we'll be down in about half an hour," she told him, kissing Parker and setting him down.

Veronica flopped onto the bed when she and Logan were back in his room. Logan lay next to her,

"I'm going to get the 3rd degree aren't I?" he asked, stroking her hair. Veronica nodded, her face buried in the doona cover.

"If you thought my dad was bad, you wait til you're alone with Uncle Seeley. I think it's from being an army sniper in the war and then working for the FBI," she told him, her voice muffled. Logan pressed a kiss against her hair and told her,  
"It'll be fine. I'm a good boy now and since he loves you and so do I, he'll eventually love me too." Veronica had to smile.

Logan was in for a surprise. Seeley Booth wasn't known for his subtlety.

Down the hall Seeley Booth thought about Logan Echolls. He'd called and gotten a background check on the young man. Logan was the son of Aaron Echolls, who'd murdered Logan's girlfriend and Veronica's best friend Lily Kane. Veronica had been the one to solve the case. Logan had also been tried for the murder of Felix Gonzalez, but it had been found guilty. He was infamous with the media for his quick temper and stupid stunts.

Booth knew that his brother, Keith approved of the relationship. Something about Logan having changed and Veronica being a good influence. He knew his niece was smitten with the young man, and that she was very happy with him.

Booth sighed, unsure of what to make of the young man. Temperance left Parker in front of the TV and sat next to him. Booth lent against her, troubled. Temperance ran her hand through his hair.

"Not sure what to make of him are you?" she asked, amusement playing in her voice.

"I've seen his record, know what he's done, what he's capable of. But what shakes it up is for the past year he's been a good citizen," Booth told her. She smiled, it wasn't often Booth didn't know what to make of someone.

"Just get to know him a little bit, then make up your mind," Temperance said. Booth nodded.

"You're right Bones," he muttered then drew her forward and gave her a solid kiss. She smiled against his lips, knowing he was calm for the moment.

Shall I continue??


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Veronica Mars.

Veronica spotted her uncle's head in the dining room and took a deep breath. She kept her grip on Logan's hand firm, her face calm. She watched them as she walked over. Uncle Seeley was sitting opposite Temperance, they were talking seriously. Parker had made himself comfortable on Temperance's lap, his head resting on her shoulder. She had her arms around his waist. Veronica was pleased about the fact that Parker was so comfortable with Temperance, Veronica had never liked Rebecca, Parker's mother. She observed her Uncle's posture. It was relaxed, that was a good sign.

Veronica sat down next to her uncle, with Logan opposite her. Parker promptly climbed into her lap. She didn't see Logan's smile when she started to talk to him. But Booth did.

The breakfast was relaxed and friendly. Veronica quickly grasped Temperance's personality. She was a very straight forward woman, a bit blunt and brutally honest. Veronica liked her a lot. Booth found that he liked Logan. The young man was completely honest about everything he'd done and how he felt about Veronica. Booth listened to Veronica and Logan verbally spar and had to smile at Temperance. It was something they often did.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to get going. We've got a lot of work to do before everyone gets here," Booth said with an apologetic smile. Veronica frowned.

"Everyone?" she asked curiously. Booth gave a pained smile.

"Bones' team is flying out tomorrow. We're going to be doing the investigation here instead of shipping everything back to the Jeffersonian," he explained. Temperance lent over and punched Booth's arm. He grasped it and whimpered, shooting a pretend injured look at her.

"Booth loves my team. He just loves to pretend he doesn't," Temperance said with a sharp smile. Booth shot her a loving smile. Veronica smiled happily. She knew when Parker's mother Rebecca had refused his proposal it hadn't broken her uncle's heart. He'd gotten over it and started to date women, but had never been as happy as he was with Temperance. Since Rebecca had died and Parker had moved in with them, they'd become a little family.

"If I could just have a word with Logan before we go that'd be great," Booth said and Logan nodded. Veronica gulped as she watched them walk away together. She knew exactly what was going on.

"He likes him," Temperance said quietly. Veronica returned her gaze back to her. She grinned.

"Yeah he does. Logan likes him too," she said and both women smiled. Parker turned their attention back to him.

"Mummy what am I going to do while you work?" he piped up. Veronica smiled and Temperance.

"Yeah mummy what is her going to do?" she asked teasingly. Temperance chuckled.

"You're going to be hanging out with your Uncle Keith," she said. Veronica's jaw dropped.

"How come dad knew you were coming and I didn't?" she demanded, looking incensed.

"Booth wanted to surprise you," she said. Veronica mulled this over.

"A surprise visit from Uncle Seeley and Aunt Temperance is a pretty awesome surprise," she said finally. Temperance smiled, deeply touched.

On the terrace Booth turned to Logan. Logan watched him with an easy smile.

"You're not intimidated by me at all are you?" Booth asked with a smile. Logan chuckled and replied,

"After seeing you with Veronica and Parker it's hard to do so." Booth shook his head.

"You should know Logan I was a sniper in the Rangers. I've killed many people, I was the Ranger's best shot. I like you but if you hurt Veronica I won't hesitate to kill you. After I've beat the hell out of you," Booth said, deadly serious.

Logan nodded and said, "I expected it. You should know that I've never had any respect for law enforcement. The cops in Neptune are bought over by the wealthy every day and everyone knows it. But I respect you." Booth smiled and held his hand out. Logan shook it, a smile on his handsome young face.

When Logan and Booth walked back into the dining room Veronica and Temperance looked over at them and took in their twin smiles and relaxed demeanours. They both sighed with relief. Veronica was delighted that she wouldn't have any trouble with her uncle regarding her boyfriend. Temperance was happy she wouldn't have to deal with a moody and brooding Booth.

"What are you guys doing today?" Booth asked when he and Logan had sat back down.

"We both have classes til 2pm then we're free for the day," Logan said. Veronica's eyes lit up.

"I was planning on visiting my dad this afternoon, so I could bring Parker back with me and look after him until you get back if you like," Veronica said eagerly. Booth's eyes popped and face whitened slightly.

"Uh I don't know, maybe we should just get him," Booth said in a hoarse voice. Temperance and Logan looked at him inquisitively. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Logan what's my driving like?" she demanded. He looked surprised.

"It's fine, probably better than mine," he answered truthfully.

"See!" Veronica exclaimed. "My driving is fine. I've never had a problem since I drove with you. I was learning and Washington drivers are stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Temperance asked, looking between them. Booth's lips remained in a tight line, his face still pale. Veronica sighed and answered.

"When I was 16 dad and I went to visit Uncle Seeley in DC. I was learning to drive and Uncle Seeley decided to take me out driving. We'd been driving for about an hour when we got onto the freeway. It was madness out there so we decided to take the next exit and get off. Some jerk off decided to come across in front of me and clipped my side. I panicked and we ended up crashing into the side of the exit and blocking it."

Booth swallowed. He could still hear Veronica's screams of panic, the yells of annoyance from the other drivers and the bone crunching thud of them hitting the concrete barrier.

"One and only time I ever saw Uncle Booth freak out completely," Veronica added and Booth grimaced. He could also remember his total loss of control.

"Fine do it but maybe take Logan with you," Booth said and Veronica squealed in delight, jumping up to squeeze Booth, who was smiling rather reluctantly.

"We really have to go now," Booth said and they all stood up. After hugs and handshakes had been dished out, they went their separate ways. Logan and Veronica headed up to their suite to get their school things. Temperance, Booth and Parker went to theirs to prepare for the day.

"So what did Uncle Seeley talk to you about?" Veronica asked Logan curiously. She absently picked a piece of lint off her white singlet. Logan watched her admiring the way the 2 layered singlets she had on showed off her slight curves.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Just that he liked me but if I ever hurt you he'd kill me. And that we respect each other," He murmured nonchantly. Veronica's eyes narrowed.

"You respect each other?" she asked.

"I told him that I don't have much respect for cops but that I respected him," Logan said, nuzzling her neck. Veronica's lips curved as she thought about that.

In the next room Booth listened to the messages playing on his phone. He sighed. Temperance looked at him quizzically.

"They're coming," he said dramatically. Temperance rolled her eyes.

"Hey you didn't hear the message. Angela used my name to stop her and Hodgins from being cited because they got caught getting sexual in the airport toilets!" Booth exclaimed. Temperance rubbed her forehead,  
"That wasn't an image I needed to visualise," she told him. Booth smirked. Parker latched himself onto the back of his father's legs.

"Are we going now daddy?" he piped up.

"Sure are bub," Booth said leading them out the door.

Booth shut the door, unaware that was the last bit of normalcy he was going to experience for quite some time.

Thankyou soooo much to all the people who reviewed, it was incredible!! I don't really like this chapter, I struggled to get it out but it was necessary for the flow of the story! Any ideas or comments (positive and negative) are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or Bones.

A/N I admit I've meddled with the story line and the characters backgrounds a bit to suit my story! Thanks to all the people who reviewed. You're my heroes!

All through her classes Veronica's mind wandered to her relatives. She was shocked and delighted that Booth had been so open minded about her relationship with Logan. She knew that he knew that Logan and her were sleeping together. The fact that he hadn't flipped out yet was gnawing at her. She knew that in her uncle's mind she was the innocent little girl with pig tails that used to ride everywhere on his shoulders. She hoped he wouldn't try and give her the sex talk. Her dad had attempted to give her the sex talk. It had been the most awkward experience of both their lives. And living the life Keith Mars did, made it _extremely _awkward. She was also curious about Temperance's team. Booth had said a bit about the infamous squints. She knew there were 2 guys named Jack and Zack, the former being Temperance's grad student. Temperance's best friend Angela was also part of the team. She was an artist or something. Veronica was very interested in meeting these people.

"I'm going to have to give her the talk," Booth said to Bones as they drove towards Hearst. She shot him a funny look.

"You know _the talk_?" He said. She just stared at him wordlessly. Booth sighed, unbelievable.

"The sex talk Bones. When parents talk to their children about sex," he said, exasperated.

"Hasn't her father done that?" Temperance asked in confusion. Booth smiled slightly.

"Keith did years ago, I remember him telling me it was the most awkward experience of his life. I'll have to jog her memory." Booth said this last bit rather reluctantly. Bones was smiling at him. He was very naive about Veronica's sex life. Temperance could tell immediately after watching Veronica and Logan interact that this wasn't her first serious relationship. She had noticed Veronica was very very comfortable with the physical aspect of her relationship with Logan. Judging by her body language, Logan wasn't the first guy Veronica had slept with. She was no little angel.

Booth thought quietly about Veronica. An image of her as a tiny 10 year old came to mind. She'd been so little. Dressed all in pink, with her blonde pig tails and innocent smile, she'd looked like so angelic it was enough to melt even the iciest heart. She used to sit on his shoulders and feel on top of the world. He was her knight in shining armour. Sometimes Booth regretted his decision to leave Neptune. Veronica had been 12 and she'd cried uncontrollably when he told her he was leaving. It still made his chest tighten thinking about it.

Temperance watched Booth silently. His expression was one of deep melancholy. She placed a hand on his thigh silently and stared out the windscreen. Booth smiled at her and covered her hand with his larger one, squeezing it thankfully.

Logan watched Veronica stride across the quad towards him at 2pm. They were done for the day and going to pick Parker up from her father's house.

'Damn she looks sexy,' Logan thought, his eyes skimming down her body, over her swaying hips, to her slim legs, back up to her flat stomach, over her breasts and back to her face. It was relaxed, a comfortable smile on her lips, lighting up her cerulean blue eyes. Logan could remember when everyday Veronica's face had held the same tense, unhappy expression. She had rarely smiled and if she did it was sarcastic. Logan regretted all the pain he added during those tough months for Veronica. How he could have completely abandoned her when they both tied so strongly together still threw him.

As Veronica approached Logan she studied him too. He was appeared to be staring at her but Veronica knew he was staring straight through her, lost in thought. His hazel eyes were slightly narrowed and his mouth was in a pensive frown. She wondered briefly what was going through his mind.

Logan started when Veronica was suddenly in front of her. She smiled at him quizzically,  
"Where were you?" she asked.

"The past," he replied and leant forward to gently kiss her. Veronica was touched by how tender the kiss was, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands grasped her hips pulling her close to him.

When they pulled back Logan smiled down at her,

"I love you," he murmured and her smile grew into a delighted beam.

"I love you too," she told him, kissing him quickly. "Now lets go get my cousin."

While Parker and Logan were distracted by each other, Keith pulled Veronica into the next room.

"How did Seeley's meeting with Logan go?" he asked, a smug smile on his face. Veronica smirked at him.

"It went well. Uncle Seeley told Logan he'd kill him if he hurt me but that he liked him. Logan told him he respected him." Keith's eyebrows raised at her last comment. Logan Echolls respect wasn't easy to gain. It had been quite some time before he'd had an ounce of respect for Keith.  
"What's Temperance like? I only got to meet her briefly before they left?" Keith changed the subject, curious about his little brother's partner.

"She's blunt, straight forward and brutally honest. She has absolutely no knowledge of any pop culture and is highly focused on her work. She's sweet and loves Uncle Seeley and Parker to bits. I really like her dad. She's now Aunt Temperance." Keith smiled, his daughter was an excellent judge of character, if she liked Temperance then so did Keith.

Veronica looked at watch.

"We'd better go dad or we're going to be stuck in peak hour traffic," she told him regretfully. Her father nodded and walked with her back into the lounge room where Parker and Logan were arguing over Xbox games.

Keith kissed Veronica, hugged Parker and shook Logan's hand, watching them pile into Logan's SUV. It frightened him how much they looked like a little family.

Logan was strapping Parker into the child seat Booth had put in the car that morning. Veronica was loading in Parker's bag and their school stuff.

During the drive back to the Neptune Grand a thought struck Veronica.

"Where does your Uncle Jack work?" she asked Logan curiously. Logan frowned and replied.

"The Jeffersonian Institute in DC I think, why?" Veronica smiled.

"Parker what's Jack who works with mummy and daddies last name?" she asked.

"Hodgins!" He yelled and started to giggle. "I call him Doctor Hodge Podge," he told them. Veronica and Logan looked at each and burst into hysterics. The thought of Jack Hodgins, corporate billionaire, being called Doctor Hodge Podge was ridiculously amusing.

"Did you know Doctor Hodge Podge is Logan's uncle?" Veronica asked Parker when they'd finally stopped laughing. Parker shook his head, looking amazed.

"He was my mum's brother," Logan told Parker, smiling sadly as he thought of his mother. Veronica squeezed his thigh gently.

Jack Hodgins had flown out for Lyn's funeral and Veronica had suspected he was part of a ring of drug runners in Neptune she'd been investigating. Luckily for all of them he hadn't. Jack had helped them solved the case, improved his relationship with Logan greatly and become great friends with Veronica.

When Booth and Temperance walked onto their floor they instantly heard uproarious laughter and childish giggles. He smiled at Temperance and wrapped an arm around her waist. She rose onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. Booth allowed her roving tongue access to his mouth. The kiss got more and more heated until they heard the elevator open and broke apart reluctantly.

They entered the suite to find Logan, Veronica and Parker engrossed in a game of Twister. Or at least Logan and Veronica were. Parker was sitting on Logan's chest, wiggling around to make it harder for him.

Temperance and Booth watched as Veronica stretched across Logan's stomach and Parker lent back on her. Veronica's legs gave out, sending her crashing into Logan, who hit the floor with a thud, everyone sprawled on top of him.

Booth couldn't help but laugh, he remembered doing the same thing with Keith and their little sister Emily trying to knock them down. Despite being adopted they were all as close as blood siblings, perhaps even closer because of their circumstances.

"I did it daddy," Parker cried upon seeing Booth. "I knocked them down!" Booth scooped up his son with a grin.

"You sure did bub. And you did it well. Always take Veronica's legs out. They're her weak spot," he told him. He let out a laugh and caught Veronica easily as she lunged at him. He threw her over his shoulder and held her with one arm as she thrashed about uselessly. Logan was smirking so Booth reached out and pulled him into a head lock.

Temperance started laughing as Booth shot her a cocky look. He had Veronica thrown over one shoulder, Parker perched on the other and Logan in a tight head lock. She silently counted to 3. On 3 they all shifted, shouting with laughter as Booth went down hard. Temperance snapped a picture with her phone of the 4 of them sprawled messily on the floor.

They spent the rest of the night like this. Laughing and having fun. When Parker went to bed they quietened down and talked for a few hours.

Veronica and Logan bid Booth and Temperance good night and Veronica made their evening.

"I'll come and get Parker in the morning so you guys can sleep. Logan sleeps late so I'd be on my own anyway," she told. Temperance kissed Veronica's cheek in gratitude.

"Saviour of my life," she said enthusiastically.

In bed Logan thought back over the day. He had never felt so close to people before. It was like he had a new family. His uncle was arriving the next day, something that made Logan very happy. He couldn't believe Booth, Temperance and Parker had accepted him so easily and quickly. People were always cold and suspicious to him or over the top because his dad was Aaron Echolls. Smiling down at Veronica's sleeping form nestled in his arms, he smiled and went to sleep feeling more contented than he had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Bones or Veronica Mars! If i did major changes would ensue:)

Veronica awoke the next morning feeling unusually energised. She slipped from under the protective arm Logan had wrapped around her stomach and headed to the shower.

Once she'd dressed in a pair of skinny leg jeans and a long white tank she headed to the suite next door.

Veronica slipped into the suite silently. As she crept down the hall she saw her uncle's bedroom door was open. He and Temperance were wrapped around each other, sleeping soundly. The sight brought a smile to her face. Whipping out her phone, she snapped a picture. 'Perfect blackmail,' she thought, grinning at the glimpse of her uncle's sponge bob boxers visible in the picture.

She continued down the hall until she reached the closed bedroom door. She opened it and revealed Parker sitting on the floor, wearing a matching pair of sponge bob boxers.

"Hey little man!" she whispered. Parker jumped up and hugged her.

"You want to head downstairs and get some breakfast?" she asked him.

"Yay," Parker whispered and Veronica chuckled.

Veronica got Parker dressed and together they crept out of the hotel suite. Veronica had a little chuckle. Her uncle was an FBI agent, supposed to have razor sharp senses. He could sleep through the next world war!

Veronica and Parker spent breakfast talking about Sponge bob square pants. Veronica was delighted to have found someone who loved Sponge bob as much as she did, even if he was only 3.

Veronica was heading through the lobby, Parker perched on her hip when a car outside caught her attention. It wasn't so much the car but the man getting out of it. A smirk graced her face as she watched Jack Hodgins step out of a plain black sedan. Normally he drove Ferraris, Porsches, or Lamborghini's. The people with him also intrigued him. An exotic looking woman was holding his hand and a young man with cropped hair was lagging behind them. And idea quickly started to formulate in her mind. She didn't realise she'd been spotted though.

Angela let go of Hodgins' hand and squinted as hard as she could. She'd just spotted Parker but a young blonde woman had been holding him. Suspicion immediately tightened her spine. She opened her mouth but realised they'd vanished. She frowned and continued to walk in with Jack and Zack.

Veronica raced up into the suite she and Logan were occupying. She threw Parker onto Logan's sleeping body, eliciting a shocked shout from him. Parker just squealed with delighted laughter.

Logan watched in confusion as Veronica hurriedly rummaged through her clothing. She smirked when she pulled out a black outfit. Logan's eyes popped open.

"What's that for?" he asked breathily.

"Jack's here," she told him, smiling like an imp. A smirk crossed Logan's lips.

When Veronica was changed Parker stared at her.

"Veronica I can see lots of your skin," he told her gravely. She smiled and said,

"That's the idea sweetie." Veronica was dressed in a tiny black mini dress. Most of it was sheer lace. A pair of stilettos were on her feet and she had thick make up on.

"I have to see this," Logan said as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, not bothering to fix his sleep mussed hair.

"We can't let Uncle Seeley see me. He'll freak," Veronica said as Logan scooped up Parker. "I got your six," Logan told her. She stopped and looked at him quizzically.

"NCIS," he muttered guiltily and she chuckled. They crept out of the room and then ran for the elevator. Parker was laughing and Logan was desperately trying to settle him.

Just as the doors were about to close Booth stepped into the hall and spotted them. His face went so pale Veronica thought he was going to faint.

"Holy tofu balls batman," Veronica exclaimed. "I'm so dead!" Logan and Parker just laughed.

In the lobby Logan and Veronica caught sight of Jack and his friends. Veronica winked at Logan and started to approach Jack from behind.

When she got to Jack she slid a hand down his chest, feeling his body stiffen in surprise.

"Your teenage stripper has arrived Mr Hodgins," she whispered saucily and he froze. Veronica ignored the shocked look the other man was giving her and the daggers shooting from the ladies eyes. Jack spun around, his eyes wide. He saw Veronica and she squealed, extending an arm to pose. Jack let out a shout of laughter and spun her around in a hug.

His friends looked confused.

"What are you doing here babe?' he asked suavely. She leant forward and whispered conspiratorially,

"Having sex with my boyfriend." Jack laughed again.

"Excellent," he crowed. The others looked even more surprised.

"I saw you arrive. In a sedan? I have to say I'm disappointed. You're losing your touch. I would never have thought I'd see Jack Hodgins, corporate god, drive anything less than a Mercedes," she said and he smirked.

It was then he seemed to realise his friends were still with him. He cleared his throat.

Before he could say anything Seeley Booth strode towards them, fury etched on his face. Veronica let out a squeak.

"Oh god he'll kill me. Hide me," she murmured, diving behind Jack.

"VERONICA MARS!" Booth shouted. She smiled sweetly at him over Jack's shoulder.

"Hi," she said and he glowered at her.

"Wait. How do you know each other?" Jack asked in confusion. Booth looked surprised.

"How do you know her? What's going on?" Booth demanded, suspicion lacing his tone. Jack frowned and replied.

"Veronica dressed up as a hooker and attempted to seduce me to see if I had connections to a ring of drug runners. I helped her solve the case and we've been friends ever since." At the words hooker and seduce Seeley's eyes popped. Veronica covered her face with her hand.

"Quick take his gun or he'll shoot me," she said in fear.

"Does your father know about this?" he asked dangerously. Veronica shook her head mutely.

"Maybe we should talk," Booth told her. Veronica swallowed and said,  
"It's fine. I saw Jack arrive and put this on as a joke to surprise him with." Booth sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Get upstairs and change now, before I do shoot you," Booth told her. She pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek and walked off with her uncle. They watched as they walked past a young man who was grinning wildly. He was holding Parker on his hip. Booth cuffed him on the back of the head and they all headed towards the elevators.

"Who the hell was that?" Angela demanded when the elevator doors had closed.

"That was Veronica Mars," Jack said, grinning. Ange just glared.

"I came out here 2 years ago because my sister died. Veronica's dad's a PI and she's like a mini PI. You remember the Lily Kane murder case?" he asked. They nodded.

"Veronica solved it," he told them. They looked awed. He continued. "Veronica was investigating some drug runners and suspected I was the ring leader. She tried to seduce me to get into my room and look through my stuff. I ended up helping her and we became friends." Angela looked less suspicious but Zack still looked shocked.

"Who was the kid holding Parker?" Ange asked. Jack grinned.

"That's her boyfriend Logan. He's my nephew," he said. "Shall we head up?" Jack asked, offering Ange an arm.

When Jack, Zack and Ange got to the floor that Bones and Booth's suite was on, they found it housed 3 suites. Bones was coming out of one suite with the young man they now knew as Logan and Parker. They were headed to the suite next to theirs.

"Bren, sweetie what's going on?" Ange asked as she hurried over to her.

"Veronica's getting the scolding of her life that's what," Bones said as they walked into the suite. They saw Veronica sitting on a lounge, now dressed in a tank top and jeans. Booth was opposite her, looking rather out of breath.

Angela and Zack are confused.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded. "Who are you and what's the deal?" Booth glared at her and said,

"This is my niece Veronica." there was silence for a few moments.

"You're her uncle?" Jack asked incredulously. Booth nods. Jack smirks.

"Logan's my nephew," he tells them. Booth looks shocked.

Logan walks into the room.

"Hey uncle Jay," he exclaims. They exchange a manly hug and grin wildly.

"Wow," Ange murmurs.

"Hey did you tell them you own the Billings Corp and are a multi billionaire?" Logan asked. Deafening silence followed his question.

"I'll take that as a no," Logan muttered.

A/N Thank you soo much for all the reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm still in school and my work loads really building up so there will be waits between chapters! I'll try and post as often as i can though!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Standoff or Veronica Mars.

A/N Sorry it took me so long time to update. Last time I tried to load the chapter it woudn't let me. Then I moved and we only just got the net hooked back up.

"Multi billionaire?" Angela squeaked. Hodgins sighed and nodded. Booth shook his head as though he already knew and turned back to Veronica.

"Wait you knew?" Bones asked curiously.

"Of course I do. I was given backgrounds on all of you by Cullen. I thought you all knew," he said. Bones just sighed.

"You never said anything," she told him.

"It never came up. I didn't think it was that important," he said defensively. He turned back to Veronica.

"You were investigating?" he asked. She shot him a look and said,

"Come on. My dad's a PI and my only other living relatives, my aunt and uncle are both FBI. What else would I do?"

"You have siblings?" Angela asked. Booth nodded. Angela gestured him to continue and he looked annoyed.

"My big brother Keith is Veronica's dad, he's the PI. My little sister Emily is FBI in LA," he told them.

"Aw you have a sister. That's so cute," Angela cooed. "Are you all protective?"

"You have no idea," Veronica muttered. Booth silenced her with a look.

"As much as I'd like to continue with this conversation we have a crime scene to get too," Booth said sarcastically.

"You 3," he ordered, pointing at Ange, Jack and Zack, "Dump your stuff and head down to the lobby." He turned to Veronica and Logan.

"You 2, go do something constructive," and stalked out. Veronica sighed and followed Logan outside.

Everyone left, leaving Parker alone in the living room. He blinked and chased after his father,

"What about me daddy?" he asked. Booth rubbed his eyes in frustration,

"You go hang out with Veronica and Logan," he said then watched Parker race off gleefully.

Two hours later Veronica was lying on the floor of Logan's suite bored out of her mind. Logan and Parker were sprawled on the bed asleep. They'd tired each other out by playing chase all over the hotel. Veronica sighed and rolled over. She eyed her lap top which was just out of her reach. An idea popped into her mind and she smiled slightly.

Sitting up Veronica turned on her lap top and amused herself by hacking into the hotel's guest information and found out who was staying in the hotel. One eyebrow shot into her hair as a familiar name caught her eye.

"Now that's just too weird," she muttered, both brows disappearing into her fringe as she clicked on the Los Angeles FBI team about to check into the hotel.

There it was, plain as day. Emily Lehman and Matt Flannery were occupying the suite directly below Veronica and Logan's. Veronica's eye's narrowed as her incredibly sharp mind began to scheme up a sneaky plan.

An hour later Parker was being watched by Angela, who still looked suspiciously at Veronica, and Logan was sitting in front Veronica, his eyebrows raised, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"So what do you think?" Veronica asked when she was finished. Logan grinned.

"I think I fell for a very devious and cunning hottie," he informed her and she laughed with delight. She straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Will you join me in completing my wily plan?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. He nodded and kissed her hard. She returned it, then pulled away and jumped off him.

"I'll pull up the computer schematics of the hotel, you grab the power tools," she instructed.

Another hour later everything was set. Logan had drilled holes through the floor of their suite into the ceiling of Emily and Matt's, then fed cameras through the holes, giving them video surveillance of Matt and Emily's room.

To fill in the time before their arrival, Logan seduced Veronica and engaged her in a bout of wild sex on the kitchen floor.

Veronica was doing up her bra when the door to their suite opened. She shot a panicked look at Logan and wrenched her shirt over her head, hurriedly trying to smooth her ruffled hair.

"Pretend to be asleep," she hissed at Logan and he dropped onto the dining room floor, shirtless and incredibly dishevelled looking.

Veronica sprinted into the lounge room and turned off the TV, whose screen was showing the footage from downstairs just as her uncle walked in. She smiled innocently at Booth as she snapped her lap top closed and slouched back into the cushy lounge. Booth returned the smile and asked curiously,

"Where's Logan?" Veronica grinned and replied,

"Look in the dining room." Intrigued Booth crossed across the lounge room and peeked inside the dining room. He chuckled softly as he spotted Logan, who had actually fallen asleep again on the floor.

"He and Parker tired each other playing chase all over the hotel," she explained. "Logan's not used to having to contend with the energy a 3 year old has," Booth chuckled at this.

Veronica's lap top beeped and he looked at it in surprise. Veronica opened it, studied the screen briefly, a smile crossing her face as she watched her aunt walk into her hotel room. She tapped a button and closed it. Catching her uncle's look of interest she said,

"An email from a class mate." He nodded.

"I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Just wanted to let you know we'll all be dining at 8 in the dining room if you wish to join us."

"We'll be there," she told him, kissing his cheek as he stood and walked out. When the door swung closed she let out an ear splitting whistle and chuckled as she heard Logan grunt. Seconds later he walked into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"They're here," she informed him. Logan grinned and Veronica flipped on the television. They watched Veronica's aunt sit down on a lounge next to a black haired man.

"He's cute," Veronica said casually. Logan looked at her scornfully. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and watched 4 people file into the room as the man next to Emily mimicked Veronica's last move.

"That must be Matt," Veronica said, pointing to the man next to Emily. "Em said she was dating a guy name Matt and that they worked together."

"Shall we find out more about them?" Logan asked wonderingly. Veronica opened her lap top and deftly hacked into the FBI's employee files. She arched an eyebrow.

"Emily didn't say she was dating her partner," Veronica murmured. She smiled proudly as she read her aunt's record.

"It says they're the best and that they're team has the highest number of successful negotiations," she read.

"What do they do?" Logan asked.

"They work for the LA branch of the FBI. They negotiate with hostage takers and criminals," she explained. Logan nodded.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"We wait for the perfect piece of footage and then beam it to my uncle's room," she replied.

"Like a stakeout," Logan exclaimed.

"But in a five star hotel instead of a car," she said and he grinned.

Veronica and Logan took turns watching the cameras while they got ready for dinner.

Veronica straightened her black dress and slipped her feet into a pair of matching stilettos, her eyes scanning critically. Then they lit up with delight.

"Logan we got it," she shouted, doing a little dance. When he walked in, dressed for dinner, she played it back and he watched it. Then roared with laughter.

"Your uncle's going to freak," he choked out between laughs. She joined in.

When they finally managed to stop she turned to the camera that had been recording their progress.

"We got it," she told the camera. "Uncle Seeley's never going to be the same again."

Using her PI and hacking skills, Veronica programmed her uncle's TV to switch to AV2 in 5 minutes and then to stream the recorded footage next door and play.

Logan and Veronica walked next door and plonked themselves in the lounge room with everyone else. Parker was watching TV so Veronica observed what was going on. Angela and Temperance were in deep conversation. Booth and Jack looked to be arguing about something. Zack was watching Booth looking slightly frightened. Logan had slid onto the floor next to Parker and they were watching TV together, arguing about Sponge Bob.

When the TV screen blanked Logan and Parker let loose outraged yells.

"Bring back Sponge bob," Logan demanded, grabbing everyone's attention.

What's up bub?" Booth asked Parker who was leaning against Logan's back, his head resting on top of Logan's.

"Sponge Bob's gone," Parker whined. Then the TV flickered back on just as Veronica had programmed.

The screen showed Veronica's aunt Emily sitting on the lounge with a half naked Matt sprawled across her lap. Emily was holding a beer in her hand. Emily said something that Veronica had wiped from the tape. Emily then pushed Matt aside, stood up, yanked her shirt off and swung it above her head screaming,

"I'm a porn star!" Veronica smirked secretly as her uncle choked on his own beer. Matt shot an arm out and yanked Emily onto him. The screen showed them rolling around on the lounge and clothes coming off.

The TV screen blanked leaving everyone looking shocked.

"That was weird," Ange announced. Veronica let loose a choked squeal of horror, throwing a hand over her eyes. Booth let out a low moan.

"What's wrong Booth?" Temperance asked worriedly. Booth fell over and let loose a horrified high pitched scream.

"My eyes! My baby burned my eyes out!" Temperance looked affronted.

"I'll never be able to look at her again," he whimpered. Veronica then started to laugh. He pointed a shaking finger at her.

"It is not funny Veronica. She's my baby and she is not a porn star," he whined.

"What the hell?" Logan asked, playing out his role.

"That was my aunt," Veronica shrieked, laughing hysterically.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Veronica Mars and Standoff.

"Now it's even weirder," Angela muttered. Veronica was rolling around on the lounge laughing her head off. Booth was whimpering on the floor, his face ghostly pale, looking like someone had told him his puppy had died. Logan was sitting next to Parker laughing quietly. Parker was giggling. To everyone's surprised he pulled his shirt off and swung it around his head in the same fashion as Emily.

"I'm a porn star too," he shrieked. This just made Veronica and Logan laugh harder. Zack looked shocked, Hodgins laughed, Bones and Ange looked horrified and Booth didn't even register.

"No you're not sweetie," Bones told Parker, putting his shirt back on. Parker pouted.

"Why not? Aunt Emily's one. It looks like fun, why can't I be one too?" He whined.

"Because porn stars are naughty and not something you want to be little man," Ange said, running a soothing hand over his hair. She shot a glare at Veronica who was absolutely beside herself.

It took half an hour to calm Booth down and to convince Parker he didn't want to be a porn star.

They were all at dinner when Booth found his anger.

"Who the hell would do such a thing? Who could do that?" He demanded. Logan's eyes lit up.

"I know two people who could do it," he said. Booth rounded on him fast.

"Who? I want their names and numbers," he almost shouted.

"Your friend Mat," Logan said to Veronica. She rolled her eyes, a smirk still on her face.

"It's Mac, Logan. God you've only known her since high school," she told him. Logan shrugged and replied,

"I'm Logan Echolls. I don't know people. People know me." Everyone at the dinner table stopped and stared at him. This was the first of Logan's confidence and arrogance they'd seen. Veronica shrugged.

"People may have bowed down to you in high school but they don't in college," she said. He smirked.

"Oh contraire tiny one, everyone I meet still adores me and begs to part of my oh so exciting life," he replied flippantly.

"Nice," Jack told his nephew, grinning while the rest of the table stared.

"I'll list some people who don't adore you," Veronica retaliated. "Weevil."

"He's in jail for a murder he didn't commit, he won't be hurting me any time soon."

"Meg."

"She's dead darling and she did love me. Just quietly."

"Kendall Casablancas," Veronica sneered.

"I was far too much man for her," he exclaimed with a grin.

"Woody Goodman."

"Only because I used his signature to steal Lamb's parking space."

"How can you hear that and deny that people don't like you?" she asked, a teasing grin on her face.

"Because secretly everyone's a Logan Echolls fan. In their hearts they love me. Even Weevil has a big secret man crush on me," he told her and she threw back her head, almost shrieking with laughter.

"Oh I'm going to tell him you said that next time I visit him," she laughed.

When she calmed down she realised everyone but Jack was staring at them. She had to grin.

"Everyone meet Logan Echolls, the most self confident and self assured person on the planet," she said. Logan just smirked.

"You grew up right kid," Jack said clapping him on the back with a wild grin. Veronica couldn't resist.

"I'm going to ignore everything you did in high school, but doing nudie runs through sociology class and being friends with Dick Casablancas is right?" she asked.

There was silence. "I thought so," she said before laughter broke out.

"What kind of things did you do in high school?" Zack asked hesitantly.

"Here we go," Veronica laughed.

"Lets see," Logan said, rubbing his chin. "I'll stick to the last 2 years to keep it brief. Okay I taped Ronnie's bff Waldow to the flag pole naked when he arrived. Weevil and I stole a teachers car and filled it with concrete, man that was fun. I burnt down the PCHer's pool, toilet papered almost all of Neptune, got accused of stealing the senior carnival's cash box. Inadvertently got the senior trip cancelled, did the same with the senior prom. Got arrested too many times to count. Almost got beaten up by Papa Mars. Got caught doing something I shouldn't have done by Ronnie. Got caught filming 'Bum Fights'. Oh and my personal favourite sent Aaron Echolls to jail for life." Logan took a deep breathe when he was finished then smiled sweetly.

"Don't forget the time you took to my car with a crow bar," Veronica reminded him.

"Because you stuck a bong in my locker then tipped off Clemens!" He exclaimed. Veronica just smiled.

"You lead an interesting life," Zack muttered. Now Logan smirked.

"Wanna hear about Ronnie's? I assure you it's even better than mine," he said. They all raised their eyebrows.

"It's really not," she said hastily.

"Hmm lets see," Logan said. Ignoring the look she sent him he began.

"Hid a bong in my locker. Broke into the school office's even more times than I was arrested, participated in multiple stakeouts, got kidnapped by my dad, stayed out all night in a limo whilst wasted, scored a 14 on the purity test, was thought by the whole school to have an STI, was accused of stealing the senior carnival cash box, solved every mystery or crime at Neptune High, was the leader of school spirit, helped Waldow kidnap a rival school's mascot, masqueraded as a skank at that school, broke into Kendall's house, dated a cop just to get into the file room, took the mickey out of Dick sooo many times and my personal favourite, helped her then boyfriend kidnap his daughter and run away with her."

Everyone was now staring at Veronica in shock. She gave a weak smile.

"Most of that stuff is justifiable," she said.

"An STI," Booth repeated, his voice dangerously mild. Veronica blanched.

"It wasn't true. Was it Logan?" she said, nudging him desperately. He just smiled blandly.

"No the rumour wasn't true at that particular time," he said. Booth's eyes almost popped out of his head. The rest of the team held their bated breath.

"What does that mean?" he demanded. Logan smirked at Veronica. She glared at him.

"Just that there were always lots of rumours at Neptune High, especially about Veronica being a gold digger. Many of the rumours were true. But that one wasn't," Logan explained simply. Booth nodded in relief. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Gold digger?"

"Only because she went out with DK, then with Vandergrapff, and then me. And there were wild rumours about Ronnie and Dick that weren't at all true," Logan said.

"Who started those rumours?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Dick," Logan said easily.

"I'll never understand that boys brain," Veronica muttered.

The rest of their dinner went smoothly. Everyone was wise enough not to bring Logan and Veronica's high school days back up.

"I'm going to get a drink. Logan come with?" Veronica said smoothly. Logan acquiesced.

When they were a safe distance from the table Veronica let loose.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Bringing all that up? Do you want Uncle Seeley to kill you?" Veronica asked furiously.

At the name Seeley, someone nearby's head shot up.

"You almost tipped them off about me getting Chlamydia," she whispered furiously.

The eavesdropper's face drained of colour. 'Her baby niece had gotten Chlamydia,' she thought dazedly.

"Are you okay Em?" asked her partner in concern. She held up a hand and walked shakily over to the voice behind the trees.

Emily Lehman pulled back the trees and found her 19 year old niece having a furious argument with a hot guy. Both turned to look at her and their eyes popped wide. Then to

her shock they burst into hysterical laughter. Veronica's knees gave out from the force of her laughter. The man beside her was clutching the wall, his muscled bicep straining from trying to support his shaking body.

"I'm…a…porn star!" Veronica cried between chuckles. Emily froze.  
"What?" she asked quietly.

"You," Logan snickered then imitated swinging a shirt over his head. Emily's mind went blank. Her niece and a random had seen messing around with her friend and boyfriend. It was then that Matt walked over and witnessed the hysterical teens.

"What's going on Em?" he asked in interest. Logan just imitated swinging his shirt over his head again, increasing Veronica's laughter and he hit the floor next to her.

"What the hell?" Matt asked.

"They saw me," Emily muttered hollowly.

"What did they see?… Oh… How the hell did they see that?" Matt demanded. Emily seemed to think the same thing.

"What the hell is going on Veronica?" she asked.

"Wait you know them?" Matt asked.

"This is my niece Veronica," she told him.

"My boyfriend Logan Echolls," Veronica squeezed out between laughs.

Finally Veronica and Logan could stand by themselves and were only laughing lightly. Veronica hugged her aunt then said,

"There's someone you need to see," she pulled Emily away, holding Logan's hand with her other. Matt trailed them.

The closer Logan and Veronica got to their table, the more their laughter increased. Soon they were stumbling and gaining attention.

Emily spotted her big brother at a table and beamed. He was sitting with his son Parker, two ladies and two men, there were also two empty chairs.

"Uncle Seeley," Veronica said, her voice choked by laughter. Booth looked up, a smile on his face which dropped when he saw Emily. The site of her earlier actions shot through his mind and he let out a little squeal, throwing his hands over his eyes. Everyone looked up at Emily and froze. Jack began to laugh and Parker stood in his chair.

"Can I be a porn star now too mummy?" He demanded. Emily felt horror embarrassment flood her. Veronica and Logan just fell to the floor laughing.

A/N If the misadventures of Logan and Veronica weren 't correct, I apologise. But it's soo long I couldn't remember half the crazy stuff they did!!! Just remember in Australia we're only at like the 3rd episode of season 3 and Veronica Mars currently isn't running:(


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Veronica Mars or Standoff. But wouldn't it be interesting if I did?

A/N Sorry about the wait, but this should make up for it! Thanks to all the reviewers, you're amazing.

"Oh god," muttered Emily, her world crashing down around her ears. She could dimly hear her niece and her boyfriend shouting with laughter on the floor. But she could feel the stares shooting through her from the adults at the table. The 2 women and 2 men she didn't know looked shocked. But her beloved big brother was covering his eyes, what she could see of his face was ashen and he was whimpering. She could feel Matt standing beside her, stiff with surprise.

She stood for what seemed like an eternity, staring blankly at the strange faces before she heard something from the floor.

"Veronica Mars you rock my socks. Your genius should be worshipped," Logan sputtered as the two of them slapped their hands together in a high 5.

"What was that?" Emily asked, the answer already spinning in her foggy brain. She stared at Veronica who's face showed panic.

"Ugh," Veronica stammered, unable to come up with an excuse for the first time in her life. Logan looked worried and then his face smoothed and he replied,

"Just reminds me of something Ronnie did back in high school," he said nonchalantly. Veronica felt relief surge through her.

"Yeah. No one ever looked at Madison the same after that," she said and they began laughing again.

When Emily looked back up Booth had regained his usual calm and demeanour.

"I'm a porn star?" he asked calmly. Emily gulped.

"How the hell did you see that?" she asked. "How do you know?"

"It was on our TV," Temperance said, holding an over excited Parker on her lap. Emily blinked.

"Parker was watching Sponge Bob then the TV shut off, 10 seconds later there was footage of you on there," Jack said, not sure who this woman was.

But I was in my suite with Matt and Lia, no one else. Just us and beer," she muttered. She turned to look at Matt who looked just as surprised as she did, his dark eyebrows almost disappearing into his messy fringe. Emily frowned as she looked down at her niece, Veronica was laughing so hard Emily was surprised she didn't have a hernia, or wet herself. Veronica managed to slit open her eyes and took in her aunt's frown. This just reduced her to even more hysterical laughter.

By now the whole restaurant was looking at the hysterical pair. Sensing this Logan managed to raise himself.

"We're just going to finish laughing upstairs," he managed to choke out. He scooped Veronica into his arms and they headed to the lobby, still screaming with laughter.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily demanded. By now Parker had managed to free himself from Temperance's arms and throw himself at Emily.

"Aunt Emily!" he shouted. Emily let out a grunt as she caught the airborne body.

"Hey baby," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Parker responded by planting a kiss on her lips and asking,

"Is being a porn star fun? Mummy said I couldn't be one, why?" Emily flushed but her brows raised at the word mummy.

"I guess some introductions are in order," she said looking pointedly at Seeley. He nodded.

"This is Matt, we're partners," Emily said, "Matt this is my brother Seeley." Booth and Matt shook hands.

"Okay names," Booth said. "This little one is my son Parker," he pointed to the excited toddler in Emily's arms. "This is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan, Parker's mum," he pointed at Bones who shook Matt's hand. "This is Jack Hodgins," Hodgins waved a sneaky grin still playing on his lips. "His girlfriend Angela," Angela gave them sympathetic smiles, feeling sorry for the predicament they were in. "This is Zach Addy," Zach gave a nervous grin before looking back his plate. "The two who went upstairs were Veronica, Emily and I's niece and Logan, her boyfriend who's Jack's nephew."

Once the introductions were completed everyone looked around awkwardly.

Upstairs Logan and Veronica were sprawled on the floor of their suite, still laughing themselves silly.

5 minutes later they hadn't moved. Finally they managed to calm themselves enough to have a conversation.

"What are we going to do now?" Logan asked Veronica curiously.

"What do you mean what are we going to do now?" she asked in mock surprise.

"Come on, the only decent thing to do around here is watch Sponge bob and even they're re-runs," he said pointedly.

"Good point," Veronica murmured. "Give me a few minutes and this brain will have come up with a new plan."

While Veronica's brain went into hyper drive Logan watched the Sponge bob re-runs.

"Hehehe nice Patrick," he muttered when Veronica walked back in. She just smirked.

"I've got it lover," she told him. He turned around, grinning in anticipation.

"We'll mess with their smoke alarms," she said. Logan raised his brows.

"That's it? That's the best your devious brain could come up with?" he asked with a smirk. She frowned.

"You didn't hear the rest of it," she complained. He nodded, urging her to continue.

"We'll rig them to go off every 45 minutes all night with the sprinkler system coming on too," she said and he smiled. "Plus we'll lock them in."

"Now that's more like it," he exclaimed. "How do we do it?"

"We're going in," she said dramatically. Logan listened to her outline the plan.

"How come I have to dress up as man candy?" he whined when she was done.

"Because it's the plan," she told him with a sigh.

"I don't have man candy clothes," he told her.

"All you need is a bow tie and g-string," she said. Logan looked absolutely horrified.

"Just kidding," she added and he attempted to shove her over. "We'll dress you up in a velour tracksuit and I'll be your pimp," she told him.

An hour later Veronica led Logan to the elevator. In just 60 minutes she'd set everything up. She'd hacked into the hall cameras and was working them through her lap top. She'd also set up the smoke alarms and sprinklers so all she had to do was type a code into them and they'd be set. The most difficult part of the plan had been dressing the part. Logan was outfitted in a pair of leather pants and a bow tie, his hair spiked and light eye liner emphasising his dark eyes. Veronica was squeezed in a lurid purple mini dress that showed off plenty of cleavage and leg. Paired with fish nets, black stiletto boots and heavy gold jewellery she looked like a trashy pimp. Thick make up obscured her delicate features and her hair was sprayed and teased wildly. In her hand was what Veronica had dubbed her pimping bag. It contained her lap top, power tools and sex toys. Also everything necessary to touch up their outfits.

In the lift Veronica check the cameras.  
"We're all clear," she told Logan who was ogling her boobs. She just rolled her eyes, bent over pushed her boobs up and together so they all but fell out of her dress. She laughed at Logan's wide eyes.

"Later man candy," she purred.

In the hotel room being occupied by Matt and Emily and as base by the whole team Veronica and Logan set to work.

While Veronica watched the cameras Logan typed the code into each of the alarms and sprinklers.

"Done," Logan said as he snapped the cover back onto the last alarm.

"Excellent," Veronica said, packing up her pimping bag.

As she stood up she flicked a glance at her lap top.

"Shit!" she breathed, "we've got company. Get in position."

Veronica threw her lap top into her bag as Logan struck his man whore pose. Veronica stood in front of him arms crossed, the over protective pimp. They both watched, breath bated as the locks on the door snicked.

A/N So what did you think?? Sometimes I'm so brilliant I scare myself, lol not!

The next few chapters might be awhile as I have a ridiculous amount of homework having over my head for the next few weeks! Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, you make m e want to keep going!

Note to Mitchell, I am nothing like this girl! Geez! I may be a bit crazy but not as crazy as this character! Hmph!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Standoff, Bones or Veronica Mars.

Cheryl opened the door to her negotiators room and stopped short. Duff, Frank and Lia slammed into her back. Their jaws fell open when they saw who was in the hotel room.

"Which one of you is Emily Lehman?" demanded the short blonde who seemed to be in charge. The tall man behind her posed seductively.

"None," Cheryl replied suspiciously. The blonde looked pissed.

"Dammit. Come on man candy lets go," she ordered and led the way out of the hotel room.

Logan and Veronica maintained their composure until they reached the lift. Then they fell into hysterics.

"Their faces were priceless!" Veronica gasped, clutching the railing for support.

When the doors slid open again they were totally collected. They made it to their suite and relaxed. Logan immediately ripped off his tracksuit and Veronica unzipped the back of her dress. Logan's eyes watched hungrily as it slipped down slightly. His gaze followed her into the bathroom.

"What's the plan now?" he shouted. Veronica removed her thick make-up and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

"We wait," she answered.

When someone knocked on the door Veronica opened it without thinking. Hodgins smiled when she froze.

"Well if it isn't my nephew man candy and his pimp," he said. Veronica's blue eyes widened. "Yes darling I know what you're up to and I want in," he said. Veronica pulled him into the room.

"Talk," she ordered, her hands fisted on her hips.

"I can give you access to any hotel room, or service, costumes, props, put you up in the penthouse, anything you need. I think this is awesome," he explained, his eyes sparkling.

Veronica eyed him suspiciously, then grinned.

"Okay." She went into the bedroom and started to peel off her dress.

"Man candy?" Hodgins asked Logan with a cheeky smile. Logan frowned,

"You should know you don't mess with Veronica when her mind's made up." Hodgins nodded. That was a truth he knew all too well.

"Last time I did I ended up with half a beard, itching powder in my hair and the bum cut out of all my pants," he lamented.

"That was tame," Veronica announced as she came out of the bedroom clad in shorts and a bra, a singlet in hand. Logan nodded in agreement.

"Dude don't get me started on what she's done to me."

Both men nodded and she let out a huff. A knock sounded at the door. Crankily she yanked it open whilst yelling,

"It was all called for." A high pitched squeal bought her attention back to the door. Booth was covering his eyes, his face a dramatic shade of white. Veronica slammed the door closed and yanked on her shirt. She reopened it and Booth flinched then sighed in relief. He walked into the suite followed by Temperance, Parker, Emily and Matt.

Emily went immediately to Veronica and enveloped her in a hug. Veronica returned it. No matter what she did to Emily, she loved her like a mother.

"I think it's time me niece and I catch up. Anyone who disturbs us will feel me wrath," Emily decided. Booth blanched, having felt her wrath before. Emily led the shorter girl into the bedroom and closed the door.

Everyone else settled down to talk. Matt looked uncomfortable at being thrown into the deep end with Emily's family but was soon being entertained by stories of Emily's past.

It was hours before Veronica, Logan and Hodgins were alone.

"I managed to slip away earlier and make a few calls," Hodgins told them. "Everything's ready. We can start moving you into the penthouse."

A/N That was crappy I know but it's just a filler. So so so sorry about the wait. i had the next chapter written out but lost this one so i had to re-write it. As a treat the next one's going straight up. Don't expect any updates for a while as i'm about to start exams. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Standoff, Bones or Veronica Mars unfortunately!

A/N GO ATOMIC BETTY WOOT!!!

When they were settled in the penthouse Veronica surveyed their handiwork. The plasma screen mounted on the wall was split, showing the 5 camera feeds from Matt and Emily's room and the hall. Another plasma showed the feed from the hidden cameras in Booth's and the squints living rooms, her lap top was logged into the hotel security system.

A rack of clothes in the corner held all the different hotel uniforms in male and female styles. Another 2 racks held an array of casual and wild costumes.

An open cupboard showed a forest of different coloured wigs, varying in size and style. Underneath that, an open drawer was filled with hair accessories, jewellery and coloured contact lenses.

Also strewn around the room were power tools, wires, boxes of various powders, a caged lizard, tank of fish and boxes of fart bombs.

"We all ready for stage one?" Logan asked in a deep voice. Veronica shot him a look then nodded.

"This is gonna be so cool!" he muttered as he fiddled with an electric drill. Veronica checked her watch, the hands told her it was 1:30am.

"Check the feed to see if they're in bed yet," Veronica said, going to her computer.

"They're sleeping like babies," Logan told her then frowned. "I hope babies don't sleep like that," he looked at Emily and Matt's entwined bodies.

Veronica tapped out a sequence on the keyboard.

"Sound-proofing engaged," she murmured. Logan fiddled with a machine.

"Cell reception jammer activated," he told her. Veronica started to type commands into the laptop.

"Here we go," Veronica told Logan with a chuckle. On the screen they watched the fire alarms go off, waking Matt and Emily. 15 seconds later they stopped, making the room eerily silent. Then the sprinklers clicked on, drenching the couple. Logan and Veronica were laughing hysterically over Emily's shrill squeals of outrage. They watched Emily tug on the locked door and shout for attention futilely.

"Program it to go off automatically for the rest of the night Ronnie. We've got an early start," Logan said through a yawn. Veronica nodded and turned back to her computer, typing furiously.

Through the night cameras filmed everything. Logan and Veronica sleeping, Matt and Emily's struggle with the fire alarms and sprinklers while the others slept on obliviously.

At 5am Veronica's alarm went off. The Atomic Betty theme song filled the room. They both groaned and dragged themselves out of bed. Logan watched Veronica get into costume.

She pulled on the housekeeping dress and a pair of milky stockings. Then she applied body paint to all visible skin bar her face, turning her bronzed skin into an almost porcelain colour. She carried the colour onto her face, using cosmetics to subtly alter the contours of her face. She hid her blonde hair under a long brown wig, securing it and then braiding the long hair. Her cerulean blue eyes were hidden under emerald contacts. The last touch was a small gold cross.

"Shit!" Logan exclaimed, there was no trace of his girlfriend in the woman in front of him.

"I'm good," Veronica said with a grin.

Through the hotel cameras Logan watched Veronica head down to the kitchens and collect the trolley for Matt and Emily's room. He didn't notice her slip a pack of aspirin onto the trolley until she'd done it.

Veronica patted down her uniform and checked her disguise in a small compact before she nodded at the security camera. Logan unlocked the door and deactivated the jammer.

"You're good to go," he said through the comm link her ear. Veronica knocked politely on the door. It was answered by a wet and cranky Emily.

"Yes?" she demanded.

"I have your breakfast here ma'am," she trilled sweetly. Emily blinked.

"Bring it in here," she said with a sigh. "We were kept awake all night by the sprinklers and fire alarms," Emily explained. Veronica faked a gasp of horror at the water logged room.

"I'll call the manager," she told them. To their surprise Veronica got a line out and held a short conversation.

"The manager is organising a room swap for you and your belongings will be moved within the hour," Veronica told them.

"Thank you so much," Emily gasped and Veronica nodded before walking out.

"Phase one complete," she said.


End file.
